wikimihaifandomcom-20200214-history
Gran Turismo Sport
Gran Turismo Sport is an upcoming racing video game developed by Polyphony Digital and published by Sony Interactive Entertainment for the PlayStation 4 video game console. It was announced at the 2015 Paris Games Week and is the thirteenth game overall in the Gran Turismo video game series and the first game in the series to be released on PlayStation 4. The game has been referred to by series creator Kazunori Yamauchi as the first in a new generation or new era of Gran Turismo games, with the first six main releases recognised as the first generation and GT Sport marking the beginning of a new era into the second generation. Gameplay GT Sport will include three game modes: "Campaign", "Sports Mode" and "Arcade Mode". Both offline and online racing will feature in the game. The game has been described as different from the "Prologue" titles seen in the past in the series and will feature more content. Unlike Gran Turismo 5 and 6, the game does not feature dynamic weather and day-night cycle. However, players still have the option to modify the race's time of day before entering the race.2 FIA Gran Turismo Online Championship The FIA aims to formally ratify the Gran Turismo Online Championship at the next World Motorsport Council meeting. Two championships will be held simultaneously throughout the year: the Nations Cup, where players represent their country, and the Manufacturers Cup, where players represent their favourite car manufacturer. Once ratified, the FIA will manage the series directly as they would with any of their other race series. The winners of the championships will be honoured at the FIA's annual prize-giving ceremony in Paris.3 Live eSports events The Nations Cup and the Manufacturers Cup will have "live" components similar to the regional finals held in the GT Academy competition. Organised online events are planned to be held on a regular basis. PlayStation VR support Gran Turismo Sport was originally announced to be fully compatible with Sony Interactive Entertainment's virtual reality headset, PlayStation VR. The experience while playing was described by series creator Kazunori Yamauchi as "very good and very natural".4 However, it was announced later that VR support would be limited to a special VR Tour Mode.5 TAG Heuer partnership Polyphony Digital and TAG Heuer announced a partnership for the game. TAG Heuer will serve as the official timekeeper and watch brand for Gran Turismo Sport, where its "Live Timing Technology" will be utilized to measure all in-game time. Additionally, TAG Heuer will be integrated into the museum section of Gran Turismo Sport, showcasing the history of the Swiss watch maker.6 Development In an interview with Japanese magazine Famitsu (and translated by Polygon), series creator Kazunori Yamauchi mentioned that "Gran Turismo Sport would be coming to the PlayStation 4 console, possibly "in a year or two 2013". He also mentioned that it will be based on the same physics engine that Gran Turismo 6 uses.7 In an interview with GamesTM magazine, Kazunori Yamauchi mentioned a release for Gran Turismo Sport sometime in 2016/2017. He also spoke about how much more powerful the game will be on PS4 and how much easier it is to develop on the new console versus ''Gran Turismo 6 on the PlayStation 3.8 Gran Turismo Sport was later announced at Paris Games Week. Sony originally claimed that Sport is a separate entry, but Yamauchi later confirmed that it is a main entry in the series.9 Polyphony Digital expects Gran Turismo Sport to have much improved gameplay elements due to the enhanced processing power of the PlayStation 4.10 The game will be the first in the Gran Turismo series to support Sony Interactive Entertainment's virtual reality headset, PlayStation VR. A beta was scheduled to take place in the first and second quarter of 2016 before a full release on November 15,11 but Sony later announced that the beta had been cancelled so as to prevent the game from being delayed to 2017.12On August 30 2016, it has been delayed to 2017 to further polish the game.13 Despite the cancellation of the beta for the game in 2016, a closed beta was confirmed for March 17, 2017 for selected users in the United States and Europe. Players who are invited will get an opportunity to experience the game's features prior to its release. Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PS Category:PS4